Save Me
by acidtail
Summary: Mystery Dungeon. They say, we are all a hero but one will save us all. A little different to the game. T for violence. UNFINISHED.
1. Pain in the heart

Save me.

(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or anyone else who made it and the game.

Hmm, I don't really know where I got this idea for a story from, maybe it was when I was playing the game. Coincidence… but it will be a little different to the game. Probably the most important factor is that they don't faint, they die.

You can guess where the title comes from, I suppose. It starts in one of the characters POV, but I'll tell you when the POV is over.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Prologue – Pain in the heart**_

All I can hear is the loud beat of my own fading heart. Someone, something is calling to me. I can't see them; all I can see is a large, blue figure in front of me. It's not just my heartbeat I can hear; the distant clash of battle. I attempt to get up, but a wave of pain rushes through me from my left leg. I fall back, failing miserably. I feel like I'm about to freeze. It feels like I've just been broken in two.

A mumbled voice shouts at me, shaking my awareness. "Hold on, you can't give up!" It seemed close. Bam, a streak of light struck us, sending both of us flying backwards. Everything fading, the blurs, the scenery, turning to darkness.

I could feel it. A strange glow beginning to devour me, growing stronger and lighter as it continued. I felt lighter, weaker and motionless. Time was racing ahead of me, I had fallen. Who knows what's happening to my comrades. I reach out, touching the triangular bandanna around my neck.

_Damn_. I finally realize what's going on. The cloth was completely soaked in blood. The old glory of our black and white bandanna with a spiked spiral in the center in white was gone, drowned in the blood of its owner. Everyone used to celebrate when we would return with a stranded. Young and old would congratulate us, often seeking advice or help. Those were the days. Back then, it was just us and the road, nothing stopping us. Until these damn natural disasters. Every one of our friends lived in their areas with others. The sea, the fields, the forest, the mountains, everywhere. Everything was ok, until this stupid mission!

_Flashback_

Pokemon from all over were joining up at the meeting point, right outside of an extremely tall mountain. Everyone from any of the friend areas had been called in for this mission, even some who weren't yet found by them. On a tall, old statue stood a Persian. The cat pokemon wore a black and white bandanna loosely around its neck, showing courageous adventures. His name was Rory, leader of the stampedes. Instead of the red gem in his forehead, was three claw scars from his first encounter with the beast they were going to defeat.

His partners stood below him, on lower sections of the statue. Nearest him was a blastoise, wearing the same bandanna. This was Tanado. His partner from the beginning of their adventures, and believed in him sincerely. Next was Kyoo, a strong heart Scyther. He had joined the team when they found him in the cold north. He was one of the strongest they had ever met. Next was Ginny, a short-tempered Rapidash. She was quick, competitive and when she started fighting, would not give up until she physically could not go on.

There were others, to many to name, but everyone who was willing to help was there. Once the supplies were out, the leader told them who would go were.

"Any one who can dig will be led by Sean." Sean was a sandslash they had met when he was a sandshrew. He had been suffering from a fever, and the cure was in a dungeon. He had asked if he could go with them as a thank you. He was a fast digger, and could lead a troop of them excellently. Their mission was to follow them and when they reached the enemy, to dig a trap. Also, four flareons were going to follow, so when the trap was set up, they were to heat up the surface immensely.

"Those involved in the air attack will be led by Rocket. Prepare to take off at the provided area." Rocket was a Pidgeot with a strong spirit. His wings could reach high speeds, allowing him to travel quickly. Sometimes, he could create gusts of winds strong enough to blast a boulder with the help of some others. The assigned mission for them was to fly above, then when it got to the clearing, to swoop in and attack from above, allowing the water pokemon to attack.

"Anyone involved in the water attack, make your way to the lake for a final preparation. You will be led by Psy." Psy was a golduck, driven by the anger inside him. He hated it when someone was hurt, and would completely go all out on their attacker. The mission was to stay at the lake until a flying pokemon would come to them. Then they would run in and create a huge surf attack whilst everyone else was safe. Then they would make whirlpools while it was full of water.

"The rest, you will be led by my team and I. Lets move out." At once, Rocket took off, leading them to the clearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large, unstoppable creature roared, swinging its arms and causing those who were attacking it to fall. The diggers had finished their trap and the floor was warming up. The flareons were risking their lives. As soon as the monster moves another step, the floor would cave in, crushing those below it.

Many lives had been claimed, leaving only a quarter of the flyers left, around the same amount of water pokemon, the diggers had been safe, except for the walls caving in and trapping some of them. Rory was still attacking, beaten and torn from attacks, his companions still strong. Ginny ran around the monster, causing a dust like flame surrounding it. It got angered and slammed its head down, grabbing Ginny with its teeth. "Ginny!" Kyoo shouted, shocked by the sudden attack to his friend. Ginny hung from its mouth, barely able to move. She yelled furiously, her whole body turning into flame causing the monster to throw her down and stumble back. The trap worked, causing the monster to fall. The flareons screamed in pain as the rocks landed on them, leaving nothing but rubble.

Ginny was now dead, her body mangled atop a boulder near the awakening monster. It arose in anger, roaring loudly. Rory stood and stared at the commotion. He growled, clenching his teeth tightly. He launched himself forwards, speeding towards the monster. He bit on his neck and gnawed down. Tanado released a loud growl of hurt and released a powerful hydro-pump towards it. Kyoo sped forwards, leading the remaining pokemon into another ferocious battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket circled above, one of his wings almost limp. One of his legs had been ripped off in battle, but he still continued. It was not long before he heard a cry of pain. He turned quickly to see Kyoo in the claws of the monster. The talons had gone right through him and then pulled back out. He was thrown to the ground like a broken toy and left to die.

Rocket swooped in, tears burning in his eyes. First Ginny, now Kyoo. "Kyoo, you fought well." He took his good wing and placed the tip of his wing on Kyoo's shoulder. "You will see us again, and I will see you again." With that, Kyoo nodded slowly and then let his head drop down. Another was gone. Rocket rose and then flew off towards the monster.

Rory got a report that Kyoo was dead and most of the diggers had been trampled. It was emotional for him; most of his friends had all ready been slain. He growled loudly, looking at who was left. Tanado, some of the flyers, Psy, Sean and some remaining pokemon. He ran forwards, biting into a deep wound. It snarled loudly, knocking him off.

Sean rolled forwards a high speeds and stopped under its foot. His life was in his own hands; he was under the raised foot of the monster and waited for it to lower. "No!" Psy shouted, but it was no use. Sean smiled weakly to him, the twinkle in his eyes meant he was going to fight, to the end. The foot came down, causing the monster to scream in pain. His foot had been badly wounded. He raised it to see the crushed sandslash where his foot was. He growled, limped backwards, unsteady. Psy ran towards Tanado, his eyes watering. Tanado saw him coming and lowered, going into his shell. Psy stood on Tanados shell and it began to spin towards the monster. Rory told everyone to get to a safe distance. They did as told and watched helplessly. Water shot out of the four holes like lightning. Psy opened his mouth, making a small yellow orb like beam form in his jaw. Once big enough, the shell began to spin, and he jumped. He released the hyper beam, morphing it with the water. It slammed into the monster, knocking him over, injuring it. Its whole right side had been thrashed with the attack. Psy fell from the spinning blastoise as it stopped. The hyper beam had consumed all his energy, it was fatal. Rocket flew over to him, repeating the ceremony he did to the others who had gone before him. Psy didn't move after. Rocket looked up, then down again. He took off, heading towards Tanando. He was alright, dizzy, but ok. Rocket then went off to help the attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Rory yelled in pain as his leg was severely bitten. He was thrown worthlessly to the ground. Tanado ran towards him, avoiding obstacles. He approached him, yelling "Hold on, you can't give up!" He saw the bad leg injury and tried not to cry, but the tears welling up in his eyes were to fall soon. He heard something, he turned with wide eyes. A hyper-beam fired at them, blowing them both away. Tanado shook quietly; he knew what Rory was going through now. Pain, false hope, agony; he had lost everything, his friends, his pride, his soul. Tanado couldn't give up. He saw Rory reach and touch his bandanna, looking completely useless.

Not many of them were left, but the monster was near death. A few remaining pokemon, Rocket, Tanado, and barely Rory. Everyone was getting tired, and most were wounded; physically and mentally. Tanado stood, a deep anger inside him rose. He yelled at the monster as he charged, growling as he did. Rocket looked over, seeing Rory and then Tanado. He became frustrated and told everyone of the remaining troops to go full out on the last attack, for their leader.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large body of the monster lay limp on the ground. A few more had been lost, but they had succeeded. They had begun to collect bodies and the flying pokemon were to take them out and onto the ground. The Ginny, Kyoo, Sean, Psy, Rory. It was a valiant battle; all the lives that were lost were not dead for no reason. Every single one who was involved with the battle, from the flareons to the flyers, was another step to defeating the monster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had lowered out the sky and was setting among the mountain shadows. The battle had lasted two days without stopping, and it was dawn. About 5 Hours after the death of the monster, all the bodies had been collected. They were outside in the cold, crisp breeze. Every body was buried individually, each grave dug with the remaining troops own claws or hands. Tanado was sitting and squinted as he saw Rory's body inside the grave. He remembered what he said one day when he and Tanado were in their first forms. "When I die, I don't want my body higher than others because I'm their leader. A better grave would make no difference, we fought as one and we die as one." Tanado smiled at the last remark.

"Yeah, I know Rory." A single tear ran down his face, racing to the ground. Tiny sparkles came out of it, floating towards his dead companion.

Rocket was atop a boulder, near a badly injured Arcanine who was howling towards the failing sun to all his lost friends. He was rescued when he was a pup when he wondered into the frozen forest. He stopped and bowed his head in respect. He lifted his head and looked on, "I didn't deserve to live from this battle. Why did they even accept me?" He kept looking forwards, seeking advice.

Rocket spoke up, "Because the world needed a hero, and everyone is a hero. You have fought courageously. Many gave their lives, be thankful yours was spared." Rocket turned away, closing his eyes. He had gone to a lot of those he could who had died, saying their final farewell.

One of the diggers spoke up. It was a lairon. He was bleeding badly, and had to be carried in because he had been one of those who were trampled on. His armor had been broken inwards. All his fellow diggers had been killed in front of him. "This is not the time for fighting. We must return to the cities to spread word of what has happened, and that they are safe."

Tanado stood, emotionally broken. "He's right, but we need a hospital. There's only a few of us left, so it won't be a hassle to the doctors there." Now that Rory was dead, Tanado was made leader, but disliked it. They spent the night where they were, in the new graveyard until morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! Tell me what's good and bad about it, and avoid flaming? I burn easily.


	2. Preview of Sequel

_Preview for the sequel of 'Save Me', it's part of a future fight (includes a song) The main characters are… Kyuu (The Arcanine) Cinder (The smaller, female arcanine), Tsuta ( a __Nidorino) and Hone (A Marowak) _

_

* * *

_

_Another day, is going by  
I'm thinkin' about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

Powerful ember shots blasted from the mouth of the arcanine who was opposing the mighty beast, Entei. It was a dungeon deep underground, the walls guarding by fiery, running lava. Bubbles would form and pop, causing damage to anyone who was around.

The arcanine jumped down from the high rock he was on, landing on the ground in front of Entei. Behind the grinning legendary, a weak, limp figure lay. It was another arcanine, but it was smaller than him and their mane was longer. She had a serious gash in her side.

_And I, wrote this letter, in my head  
Cuz' so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

"You are a mere pup, Kyuu. You don't know anything, you have brought your team here not to know the truth, but to die." Entei boomed, before running forwards, blasting out a large fireball. It enclosed Kyuu, but it was soon blown away by a larger force. Kyuu was grinning weakly. The fire had burnt away some of his skin, but due to his fire-inflicted regeneration power, it came back quickly, causing him to lose some energy.

A tall figure landed beside him on two legs. It was Hone, a strong Marowak who was part of his team. His weapon (a bone) was sharp like a sword. It was slightly blood-stained and cracked, due to attacking Enteis large build. Hone growled, before charing forwards at Entei.

Kyuu was stood there, not moving. He shook. Hone had just been mercilessly killed in front of him. Entei looked up at Kyuu, half blind and bloodthirsty. He turned around, running towards the body near the wall. He bit down into it, throwing it forwards.

"CINDER!" Kyuu roared, rushing forwards. Entei beat him there and slammed his head into Kyuu's. Blood trickled down his head as Kyuu was thrown back. He looked up, dizzy from the sudden head butt. Cinder was hanging from the jaws of Hone's killer, blood gushing down without stop. "No…" Kyuu whimpered, trying to stand.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd DO ANYTHING  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz' I know I won't forget you_

Cinder was still alive, he could see her looking at him through the corner of her eye. Suddenly, Entei roared in pain as he released the Arcanine. Behind Entei, a Nidorino had bitten into his back right leg, causing poison to rush into his vile blood. He growled, glaring at the determined face of the Nidorino.

"Tsuta…" Kyuu said, looking at the small, purple pokemon who had bitten Entei. He couldn't believe it. He was just in time to save them. Kyuu had made his way over to Cinder, trying to help her from dieing. He looked at where his ripped travelling bag was. He crawled over to it, pulling out a healing berry. He took it to her and gave it to her.

_Together we, broke all the rules  
Dreamin' of droppin' out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

"It will save you for a little while." Kyuu said weakly, before looking up at Entei and Tsuta. Some of the berry juice was in his mouth, slightly healing him. He stood up, shaking. He yelped loudly, gritting his teeth at the sudden pain. His birth mark was glowing on his chest. It began to spread lines over his body, all connected.

_So now, maybe after, all these years  
And if you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
And I'll be waitin'_

_This could be, the one last chance, to make you understand_

Entei had thrown Tsuta into the wall by now, frustrated by the small, poisonous pin pokemon. He was just about to finish him off before he noticed a loud growling. He looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing but a blur of orange, white and black. It was followed by a glow. It made contact with him, slamming into Entei. Kyuu head butt him with all his might. There was a crack, splashes of blood on the walls before Entei fell to the floor, defeated. Blood was flowing from his head like a waterfall.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz' I know I won't forget you_

Kyuu was panting, serious pain coming from his own head. Cinder was looking at him, amazed by his sudden power. Tsuta was equally amazed. The lines resided from Kyuu's body, leaving him without energy. He fell to the floor, exhausted.

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep, I can't forget you  
Nanana, nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana,nanananaaaa_

He closed his eyes peacefully, but he still saw the dieing image of Cinder in his head. He could hear noises, lots of them. Familiar pokemon rushed into the room, all pokemon he had recruited before. They were led by a large, old blastoise.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
_

"Medicals! Help Cinder. Assistant medics go help Tsuta! NOW!" The blastoise growled loudly, before the medics ran off to their patients. He walked over to Kyuu, was nearing sleep.

_I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
To fall asleep with you_

_With you, yeah_

"Ta-Tanado…" Kyuu managed to say, before passing out.

_I'd do anything_  
_To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz' I know, I won't forget you_

* * *

That's going to be one of the chapters of the sequel to **Save me. **Al the characters, the marking on Kyuu and Tanado's return will be explained. For now though, I leave you with this. Please tell me whats good and bad about it. Also, I may need characters for futher instalments. I will tell you if I do, then you can send in your characters. 

Laters,

_Pilot_


End file.
